The Thin Line Between Cute & Cool
by Chibichan91
Summary: Yuugi is cute. Atemu, on the other hand, is cool. What happens when cuteness and coolness collide? Why, they fall in love, of course. Atemu/Yuugi


**Author's Notes: **Here I am, with a new one-shot! Yeah, I write mostly one-shots, because I don't have that much time to write during the year because of school eating most of my time. There might be a multi-chapter fic at some point... oh, well, we'll see! :D

Anyway, this is another YGO fanfic. Atemu/Yuugi, of course, because it's one of my OTPs. This piece is rather simple and it contains no dialogues whatsoever. The title was inspired by an episode of _Gossip Girl_ called _'The Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate.'_ Yeah, I get most of my inspiration by TV shows, as you can see. XD

As usual, feel free to point out any mistake you find. This fic also contains some humor, so I hope it will make you smile at some point. Enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!; it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**The Thin Line Between Cute & Cool**

Yuugi was cute. Nobody could deny it. It was a truth universally acknowledged and there were no doubts about it—Yuugi Mutou was _cute_.

Everybody knew it. Yuugi's cuteness went hardly unnoticed. Everything about him was cute—from his big innocent eyes, to his somewhat child appearance, from his voice, to the way he blushed and smiled. Yes, probably the two things that would make you go '_awww!_' were Yuugi's smile and blush.

Being the happy-go-lucky type he is, Yuugi smiles. _A lot—_and by a lot, I mean, **a lot**. He actually has a different smile for every occasion: a smile he'd use when feeling embarrassed; a smile he'd use when somebody (usually Jounouchi) would tell a stupid joke that doesn't make anybody laugh; a smile he'd use when pretending to be okay while being broken and lost on the inside; and, finally, _the_ smile, the one he'd use when he was truly happy, which was rare and yet ordinary.

Then, being the innocent boy he is, Yuugi blushes. He doesn't do it as much as he smiles, though. Not in front of everybody, at least. In fact, he does blush quite madly when being with one person in particular; he blushed when people said there was something going on between him and one particular person; he'd blush when thinking about one particular person (and also about what they'd done privately).

Overall, there was just one word that could describe Yuugi perfectly—_cute_, exactly.

Atemu, on the other hand, was cool. _Cool_, as in, _absurdly handsome_.

He was like no other guy in the world. There wasn't a guy, not even one, in the whole planet that could measure up.

What exactly made him so cool? Well, his height, to start with—he was tall and mighty. Not the '_I'm-so-tall-I'm-scary'_ tall, but the _'I'm-tall-enough-to-make-you-feel-protected-and-loved'_ tall—which is basically why every girl would squeal every time they saw him. His eyes were like two magnets—his look was intense and serious, yet kind and caring, the kind of look that could go right through your defenses and see into your very soul. That, too, would make girls squeal madly. Finally, his skin, his—_O.M.G.__—tanned_ skin, so smooth and perfect, which looked even more beautiful under the sun. And _that_ would make all the girls faint due to hyperventilation.

Atemu knew perfectly well all of these things and it showed by his posture, the way he'd walk or talk confidently everywhere he went with everybody. Seriously, self-confidence is so overrated.

Now, what happens when cuteness and coolness collide?

Why, they fall in love, of course.

Yuugi fell in love with Atemu because he was tall (and definitely taller than him), because he had the intense and caring stare (especially when he was looking at Yuugi), because of his _oh so temptingly perfect tanned_ skin and because of how confident the other was that Yuugi would fall in love with him, even if not immediately; but then again, Atemu loved playing games, especially _hard-to-get._

Atemu, on the other hand, fell in love with Yuugi because of his innocent eyes, because of his child appearance, because of his voice and especially because of the way he smiled and blushed. In fact, when being with him, Yuugi would always use _the_ smile, because he was truly happy with Atemu; while he'd blush madly and cutely when Atemu would do something to him, such as kissing and hugging—and not only that.

(And yes, Yuugi would blush madly when thinking about what he and Atemu had done the night before, even after being together for a long time.)

* * *

**Final Notes: **I like how it came out. I hope you do, too! Feedback is loved. :D


End file.
